Yea, It's Funny, Isn't It?
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Tawni wrote a poem about James. Rated for one, maybe two swear words.


**Yea, It's Funny, Isn't It?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except Tawni's poem, I wrote it :P

**Summary: **Tawni wrote a poem about James.

**A/N: I wrote this poem when my boyfriend broke up with me a few months ago and I thought it'd be perfect for the whole Tawni and James situation. It's pre Sonny joining "So Random!" and post Mandi leaving. The poem is in **_this_** font and everything else is **this**.**

**Enjoy!**

_It's funny how I used to look into your eyes and think I had found all the magic in the world, right there in front of me..._

_It's funny how I thought you were **the **one. But you only were if that one was the first boy to break my heart..._

_It's funny how I poured my heart out in songs that were too good for words for you just so that in return you could rip my heart out of my chest and break it into a million pieces..._

_It's funny how I used to think of you every night before I fell asleep..._

_It's funny how I'd miss you before you were even gone and **always** want_ _you right there next to me..._

_It's funny how you made me feel so wonderful, so alive, just to later make me feel terrible, and so... dead..._

_It's funny how you bored me with useless crap, thinking I'd believe you. When all I wanted was for you to end it. That would have been less painful..._

_It's funny you said we have nothing in common when I could name about one hundred things about us that are alike off the top of my head..._

_It's funny how everyone says opposites attract and now, look at us..._

_It's funny how you said we were too far apart, when she's the same length but would never go the distance..._

_It's funny how I used to look at you and feel my heart flip over inside my chest and now all it wants to do is crumple when it sees you..._

_It's funny how I let you stomp all over my heart. I always knew better..._

_It's funny how I didn't listen to their judgement about you, and lookie here, they were right all along..._

_It's funny how you used to be the only thing I lived for, now you're the one thing I wish had never existed..._

_It's funny how I still spend my time crying over you when I know you're not worth it..._

_It's funny how you can break my heart a million times, over and over again, and still think nothing of it..._

_It's funny how I replay our conversations over and over again in my head, wondering what I ever saw in a low-life like you..._

_It's funny how you act like you care, when underneath all the lies, you're just a heart-breaker..._

_It's funny how you think you know me, and can predict what I do, but you don't know me at all. Because you changed me..._

_It's funny how I used to see the world through eyes of black and now that you're gone, everything's brighter..._

_It's funny how every time I see you I wish you would just disappear..._

_It's funny how my heart never feels like it's in the right place anymore, always a beat too slow, from all the pain you've caused it..._

_It's funny how I used to think the world of you, and now I don't even think that you deserve this world..._

_It's funny how I ever felt anything for a guy like you, 'cause looking back, you're not my type anyway..._

_It's funny how I used to dream about you. And now the only time I see you in my sleep is if I'm having a nightmare..._

_It's funny how you think I'm happy. Smiles are like band-aids. They cover up the pain but it still hurts..._

_It's funny how I wasted my time on you. There's better things to do..._

_It's funny how I thought you'd never hurt me. But now it's just... Ouch..._

_It's funny how I "fell" for you, 'cause truth is, I was just amazed that someone like you could ever like me..._

_It's funny how I thought it was impossible to feel so much pain from something that shouldn't hurt. It is..._

_It's funny how she said that since you chose her, you two broke my heart. At the time she was right, but not anymore..._

_It's funny how I was afraid of you, when in reality, you're not scary, you're just masked..._

_It's funny how I let someone like you break me..._

_It's funny how I cry myself to sleep some nights because of you..._

_It's funny how in reality, I'm much better than you..._

_It's funny how much I used to "love" you, and looking at it now, how much I hate you..._

_It's funny how at first I thought you ruined my life, but now I realize that you just made it better..._

_It's funny how I forgot to thank you for opening my eyes. Maybe some other time, just not now..._

_It's funny how you try to act cool, when the truth is, everyone can see through you. Well, I can..._

_It's funny how all your jokes were stupid and perverted and I still laughed..._

_It's funny how I thought we were perfect, two halves of a whole, but the only way you'd be a hole is if the word ass was in front of it..._

_It's funny how even though you crushed me, I still want you back..._

_It's funny how I went to great lengths to get you to notice me, when really, I should have been avoiding you. Then I'd feel fine now..._

_It's funny how even though I have all these things to back me up, thinking about you still hurts..._

_Yea. It's funny, isn't it?_

I folded up the paper that I just poured my crumpled heart into and put it into my pocket.

I started crying.

The tears unfolded and I just couldn't stop them.

I crossed my arms on the table and sniffed.

I looked to the side of the dressing room that is mine, clearly avoiding the mirror.

I didn't want to see my red eyes and tear dried face.

I already hurt enough, I don't need proof that I don't look pretty right now too.

"Hey, Tawni, did you see Tween Weekly? 'James and Mandi- JANDI! Is it true?' That's gotta be tabloid garbage, I thought you and James were doing fine. And Mandi would never do that to you, right?" Nico said, bursting through my door with Grady following closely behind, holding up the latest addition of "Tween Weekly."

I looked up at him and sniffed, the tears coming out stronger now.

"Oh." Nico said. "We're just gonna-" He pointed to the door.

Him and Grady backed away slowly than bolted out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Chad then opened the door to Mandi's side of the room.

Well, all of her stuff was all gone, so soon it would just be my room, but still.

"Hey." Chad said, also carrying the newest "Tween Weekly" in his hands. "I knew it, Tawni! I knew it! If you would have listened to me about that jerk you would be-" He looked up and his eyes met mine.

I literally started bawling, I wiped my nose. "N-Not now, Ch-Chad." I sniffed.

"Tawni, I'm so sorry!" He ran up to me and gave me an awkward-type hug.

Well, so what?

Maybe I didn't have my prince charming, but I'd always have my knight.

Sir Chad Dylan Cooper, I like that.

And maybe, just maybe, one day I'll wake up and I won't hurt anymore.

Hey, it could happen!

But today, I need to cry it out, and tomorrow, I can go on living my perfect, glamorous life again.

Well, that sounds good to me.

And I sobbed into his shoulder some more.

It's so damn funny, isn't it?

**A/N: So, no, Tawni and Chad aren't _together_, he;s just being *GASP* a gentlemen.**

**And I don't hurt anymore, so that's good.**

**I don't hate my ex or my best friend who stole him from me (no I'm not going into the heartbreaking story cause I'm sure it will bore you.)**

**So tell me what you think?**

**Hit? Miss? **

**Did you like my poem?**

**It still makes me cry :(**

**And I wish I would have had a Chad like figure when we broke up.**

**Instead I had my besties Alex and Kyla who (no offense) didn't really understand _or_ comfort me, and a girl named Shelby rub it in my face and tell me how right she was about him.**

**But she only disliked him because he was goth.**

**Well, ignore my pointless, "I hate my life-ish" rambling and press the green button below!**

**It will make me be less sad ;)**

**-E**m**a** L**e**e **L**i**l**a**c**


End file.
